<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Treasure Hidden by MistressOfLions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541215">A Treasure Hidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions'>MistressOfLions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Regis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two treasures hidden within the heart of Little Galahad. One was known by the King......another hidden from him. But that which is lost and hidden sometimes, cannot stay so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Treasure Hidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He still remembered the words his hunting brother said to him, "<em>You can't keep this hidden. They'll find out, you can't expect this to stay hidden until the due date. How will you explain it?</em>" The answer to that question, he found, was, yes he could keep it hidden, no they didn't find out, at least for the first seven months, it was an open secret amongst the Galahkari, and he simply retired. No explanation needed.</p>
<p>While he regretted leaving the Kingsglaive, he didn't regret the reason for leaving, never could, never would, and never will. It was rough the first few weeks after stepping down; his run down apartment no place for him to raise the life that grew inside of him </p>
<p>A new apartment, though only slightly bigger and less run down ate away most of his funds, but it was <em>worth</em> it. So in light of everything and against Libs' better judgement he opened a bar, right beneath the apartment. Nothing too big.</p>
<p>Making just enough to stay afloat was all he needed, the bar did that and more. It helped that most customers were other Glaives and his pregnancy was known to them. Crowe of course proclaiming loudly, from atop his bar counter, that while all Glaives were family. She reigned supreme as godmother.</p>
<p>The months had passed and with coming closer to being due, well Libs found himself missing shirts and jackets.....and pillows and blankets. His hunting brother laughed, and simply handed him another shirt, claiming that Nyx's scent had dulled so much he might as well smell like Libs so that way they could find him if need be.</p>
<p>An eight month pregnant Nyx found himself sitting behind the counter, wiping down glasses and clearing the mess and restocking; the ring of the bell above the door chimed, and the sound of footsteps echoed as they walked closer to the counter, "We're closed for the night. Come back tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Here I thought you were opened pass midnight," Nyx froze at the deep voice, the rumble of it sending chills down his spine, in no way unpleasant though.</p>
<p>"Times changed, last week. You Majesty," he said, still sitting on the floor, restocking bottles as he ignored the alpha in his bar.</p>
<p>The King let out chuff and Nyx had to stop himself from trilling in reply. "Perhaps this would be better face to face,"</p>
<p>"Well I can't say I've ever heard those words leave your lips Majesty."</p>
<p>Regis' brows were furrowed, he was sure of it. "I merely wish to talk."</p>
<p>"What is there to talk about? You made it clear that nothing more would ever come out of our trysts. Besides what your council seemed to want."</p>
<p>He heard as a heavy sigh left the King's lips and a growl started to work its way up his throat. "It was not my intention to insult you so."</p>
<p>"It wasn't your <em>intention</em>? It wasn't your intention to pretty much agree with your council that I was nothing more than a <em>breeding</em> <em>bitch! </em>To have said <em>nothing,</em> as they spoke those words is just as <em>good</em> as you <em>saying</em> them yourself!" Nyx snarled, temper flaring as he stood. And he watched as all the color drained from the King's face, green eyes wide as he took in the curve of Nyx's belly, filled with pup. His pup.</p>
<p>"Exactly what is it you wish, your <em>Majesty</em>?" He mocked, "You're breeding bitch is already filled with a few pups. What more could you want?"</p>
<p>"For you stop calling yourself that for one. That is what I want first and foremost." He snapped back.</p>
<p>The two stared each other down in a battle of wills, but it was the King who sighed and looked away first, much to Nyx's surprise. "I do not wish to fight with you Nyx, I came to apologise."</p>
<p>Nyx's eyes narrowed, before he growled out, "It took you damn near nine months, to come apologise?"</p>
<p>Regis gave a low croon, trying to soothe the omega's anger, but Nyx snarled, in no mood for games.</p>
<p>"I sent you a summons, I even sent a Crownsguard to deliver a message that I wished to speak with you, anywhere you would have been willing to meet me."</p>
<p>"Bullshit. There hasn't been a Crownsguard seen or scented in little Galahad, I have received no letter or summons. What made you think I'd even answer it?"</p>
<p>"I do have proof, but I'm sure you do not wish to see anyone from the citadel at this time,"</p>
<p>"And you would be correct in that statement. I don't even want you here." He was lying, oh how he wanted Regis near him again, wanted to bury himself and hide away in that scent he loves so much.</p>
<p>Nyx watched warily as the King ran a hand down his face, "How did it become so muddied between us?" He asked, "There was a time when we would spend all night talking. What happened?"</p>
<p>Nyx blinked in surprise, not expecting the questions, his head fighting a battle with his heart. He still loves Regis, he never stopped. His inner omega whined, wishing to go to his alpha, the father of the pups that were currently using his kidneys as a springboard.</p>
<p>"I don't know." He answered honestly, because he truly didn't, didn't know when their night talks had dwindled to nothing, nor did he know when everything had gone to hell. "And if you ask that question, I'll skewer you, with toothpick."</p>
<p>Regis blinked, "I would never." He said.</p>
<p>He snorted after a moment of thought, "Even with your scent dulled by pregnancy and hidden beneath Ostium's, I could find your scent anywhere." He stated it, like it was a known fact. "It is no issue for me to find my own now rooted deeply within yours."</p>
<p>"I'm sure that just pleases you to pieces."</p>
<p>Regis arched a brow at the snark, though he was lothe to admit, that yes, it did please him.</p>
<p>"It was not my intention to come here to fight with you Nyx."</p>
<p>"Then why? Why come her-"</p>
<p>"I came to say I'm sorry." Nyx's mouth clicked shut, eyes growing wide at the interruption. "I was not the alpha I should have been to you. And for that I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry to you Nyx."</p>
<p>"One apology, Regis does not make up for those words."</p>
<p>The King nodded, "Nor would I expect it to. I ask however, that should you be willing, perhaps we could try again?"</p>
<p>"It would not be how it once was," Nyx said, shaking his head. The sound of footsteps brought his focus back to the alpha, his breath hitched as Regis raised a hand, fingertips brushing along his cheek and burying onto his hair. Leaning closer he stopped just as his nose just brushing against the younger male's, "I would never expect it to. I simply ask for the chance to make it right."</p>
<p>Nyx rolled his eyes, "One chance, that's it." Regis nodded his head, pressing his forehead against the omega's, a low croon escaping his throat when the other man nuzzled back with a warble.</p>
<p>Regis paused in his slight scenting of the younger, "Pups?"</p>
<p>Nyx laughed, tossing his head back as the alpha's tone. "Pups," he confirmed with a nod, before crushing his lips against the King's, hands rushing to grab at his shoulders, pulling him closer, as close as he could given his stomach. The feel of the King's hands sliding and pressing into his back, spreading his scent had Nyx purring with delight. Breaking the kiss, Nyx nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his scent. For once the pups seeming to calm, no longer kicking and punching his poor organs. "I still love you, you know. Libs is actually quite mad about it," he laughed, content to stay wrapped in Regis' arms and his scent.</p>
<p>He gave a quite sigh as he felt Regis give a light nip to his mating gland, his own deep purrs ringing in Nyx's ears, "And I love you. And would expect nothing less from Ostium."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>